


of sashes and emotional support

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [20]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, The Robin Ellacott Female Friendship Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Is this really necessary?”
Relationships: Vanessa Ekwensi & Robin Ellacott
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of sashes and emotional support

**Author's Note:**

> I have given Vanessa sisters, because no one can stop me. Also, [they do exist.](https://www.henpartysuperstore.co.uk/hen-party-superstore-personalised-hen-party-sash-army-squad-p16850)

Vanessa tugged at her sash. “Is this really necessary?”

“Chin up,” Robin said, their gazes meeting in the mirror. “At least I talked them out of pink.”

“Thank god,” Vanessa said, rolling her eyes. “Sisters. I swear, loving them is work sometimes.”

Robin came to stand beside Vanessa. Their military-inspired black sashes read “Vanessa’s Hen Squad,” worn over coordinating blue tops.

“Well, let’s do it, then,” Vanessa sighed.

Robin wrapped an arm about her shoulder. “It’ll be fun,” she encouraged. “And if not, I’ll keep ordering shots until it is.”

“And that’s why I keep you around,” Vanessa said, grinning.


End file.
